The Ancient: Lineage
by Jaiasa
Summary: A young girl loses her home in mere second and is driven to a faraway place where she meets unlikely heroes and brings opposing elements together to defeat a power that thirsts to rule muggle and wizard alike The Queen of The Ancients. DMOC,HPGW,RWHG


Chapter One: Only Between Us

"Chino, what are you doing in there?" a young girl with long, wavy black hair was at a large kitchen sink, trying to peer around the corner to see if her brother was still playing in the parlor.

Tonight, she was preparing her favorite meal of princess chicken and shrimp alfredo—a favorite of her brother's. Chino, who was only about nine years old, was in the other room playing with his toy soldiers, making gun sounds and airplane noises to further his enjoyment of the violent toys. She shook her head as she continued to listen to his small exclamations-- "UUUUGH! You got me Pete!"—while washing the chicken. She figured that if tonight she made some contribution to the household perhaps her adoptive parents would actually decide to dine with them.

Her mom and dad, Jamais and Arius Snape, were both researchers. Spending all their time in the mysterious lab downstairs, they rarely had any time to see their children more than once or twice a week. Secretive about their work, they left both she and Chino, their biological son, to their own devices while explaining that they were forbidden to enter the lower levels of the house.

The two had an au pair for a while of course, until the girl turned sixteen and explained that she was fully capable of taking care of herself and her eight year old brother, so, for the past three months she had been reading 'Night Before Christmas' to him every night, watching silly cartoons with colorful characters, and practicing their 'chemistry' lessons which seemed a bit strange in comparison to her friends' high school chemistry. And sometimes, on those frightening stormy nights when he was unable to sleep, she would hum this ancient lullaby her Egyptian mother used to sing to her late at night despite the fact that she had long forgotten the words.

Yes, she and Chino were very close.

Singing those songs to him always got her thinking about her real mother, it always brought back memories. She explicitly remembered one restless night when her mother would bring her downstairs and teach her how to make hot chocolate purely with magic. Or when she would bring her into the basement and levitate her and spin her in wheels. Those were the fun times, but there was no magic in this place. Here, magic was only to be done during lesson time, and she was unable to mention any of it to her friends.

She sighed.

There was supposed to be some hidden world out there filled to the brim with magic. But of course, her parents were adamant about staying hidden in the 'Muggle world' as they called it, and she was forbidden from any placed riddled with magic. "Besides," they said, "the only so called magic in the United States was performed by the Wiccans who were concerned with 'finding their inner child'." They would laugh and snicker as they said this, and she was entirely unsure as to whether or not she should laugh with them. Of course, she knew all about those people, but they did seem to understand magic, if only a little. Her parents were too harsh in their judgment of them.

She had a wand of course, to pretend that she was an ordinary witch. But it was a well-kept secret amongst the Snapes that she could work well without it. When she questioned her dad about it, he informed her that the rare blood found only in pure Egyptians- the first wizards of the world—ran through her veins, thanks to her late mother and that it was a danger to show anyone outside the family her capabilities. So for now, she would continue this charade until she was old enough to move away and go back to her home country- England.

"Chino…" the girl repeated. Either he was asleep or he was up to something.

"I'm reading Si." he replied.

"Don't call me Si." she clucked her tongue and then set to chopping up the pieces of chicken.

"Sorry, Sirah," he said, pronouncing the 'r' as a 'w'. She would have to snap him out of his little lisp she though to herself as she washed the shrimp. Chino had fallen silent in the room and she figured that he was getting some more toys until she heard a little thump in the room. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Turning her head to the side a little, she listened to see if her was going to cry out or anything, but when he didn't, she got a little worried.

It was quiet. Too quiet. For a second she thought she heard a whisper before another thump came from the dining room. She was about to call out to her brother when a hand clamped over her mouth and a strong arm snaked around her waist. She panicked then. Afraid to move or even breathe she allowed the person to pull her out the back door with little struggle.

Once they were in her massive backyard, she caught a glimpse into the dining room lunette window and saw a black robed figure standing over her brother. Her senses immediately kicked back in and she began to claw and bite at the man behind her.

"Chino!" she tried to shout, but the hand over her mouth muffled her voice. Sirah continued to struggle until she was finally able to throw him off her and run for the backdoor. Whoever was behind her knocked her down, climbed on top of her, and turned her over. His body rigid, he placed his hand over her mouth once more and looked up.

"Quiet," he commanded. His sleeve had rolled up when he moved and she could just make out a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. She stared at it with wide eyes. Her parents told her to fear whoever bore this symbol and to run as far as possible from them without looking back.

His head moved slowly as he watched the man inside and then when she saw a little blue glow reflect on his skin, he finally let her up.

Pulling her around the side of the house, he let silently let go of her, nodding in the direction of a limousine in the driveway. In overwhelming trepidation, she slowly stepped towards it and peeked inside, afraid that perhaps some monster would grab her and pull her in.

Surprisingly, no one was inside, and she knew that the chauffer, Bill, would never leave the car parked in the driveway. Her curiosity winning over her fear, she calmly walked to the front of the limo and opened the door. A large mass spilled through the door lifelessly and the eyes of the chauffer looked up into her very own, a mask of horror frozen upon his face.

"Bill?" A single tear escaped her eyes as she realized what would freeze that silent scream onto a man's face- the Avada Kedavra spell, the most horrid of the Unforgivable Curses.

The figure behind her pulled her by the arm and turned her around. "Call the muggle authorities. You saw nothing. You heard nothing. Tell them you found him like this after you heard a rustle outside." he said in a deep, firm voice. She nodded, silently crying.

"And my brother?" He stood there for a few moments, watching her, telling her everything she wanted to know with his silence. When realization hit her, she grabbed him and leaned against him for stability. "I am sorry for your loss."

Sirah was so close she could almost taste his spicy cologne. After a few moments she realized that the smell helped to clear her head. Feeling uncomfortable in the girl's arms, the man tensed and then pushed her away gently, "I have to go." And with that, he disappeared with a light blue glow as he dissipated.

Collapsing to the ground, she looked around her as she heard the faraway sound of the sirens. What is she going to do?

88888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

It had been three months since that dreadful night, and Sirah never allowed herself to think about it again. After her Uncle had moved her back to London to keep a closer eye on her, she was informed that she would, for the first time, attend a public school where he taught. And now, Sirah was on her way to King's Cross Station, and as per instructions enclosed with her letter of acceptance, was directed to meet a young man by the platform between nine and ten. Her Uncle had set everything up so that her transition to a real school would be smooth, easy, and without any complication.

Thinking of her Uncle brought a rare smile to her face these days. Knowing him from his summer and weekend visits, his scowls, and pressuring glares, she could honestly say that she was glad that she could live with him. He seemed to have cared for her and Chino a lot, and had taken the news of his demise hard but was overjoyed that she escaped unscathed. Sending her off to Muggle Japan for a while, he only allowed her to return a few hours before the train to school departed. She would put up with all of his antics, of course, because she so desperately wanted to be in his company. Her detachment from any and everything she had ever known so shortly after that night left her raw and numb. She almost thought she didn't need anyone until she realized she could be with him again.

Her uncle had always treated her like a daughter. He could be stern and sarcastic sometimes, of course, but from years of him boxing her ears she was able to hone her very own skills at verbal battle. Once, she had got so good at it that he did not even have a reply. He just stared at her for a few seconds and then grinned from ear to ear- something that she would never witness again.

She noticed that he was rather cold to people besides herself and Chino and openly hated her mom and dad. Reminiscing about the way that the three would argue for days on end, she was suddenly filled with warmth and anticipation of seeing him again.

Sirah drew her Dolce and Gabbana cloak tighter around herself as the limo halted to a complete stop outside King's Cross. She looked up at the large clock on the face of the station to find that it was twenty minutes to eleven.

She stepped out with the aid of her new chauffeur and waited until he finished loading her ample amount of luggage onto a cart and wheeled it beside her as she stepped inside. Stopping between the mentioned platforms, she thanked and dismissed him, the older man tipping his hat as he took his leave.

She looked up at the top of her luggage and smiled at her pure-white owl, Azul\ Hooting happily, the bird craned its neck as a figure approached her. Sirah turned when the person tapped her on the shoulder.

It was a rather handsome young man of her age, who had messy jet-black hair and glasses. He was about 6'1 and was rather thin, but Sirah could tell that he was well built under his large red and white checkered shirt and tan cargo pants. She smiled slightly at his little white tennis shoes, never having been allowed a pair of her own.

"Hi- I'm Harry. You must be the new girl here," he smiled. Sirah returned the smile with one of her own as she nodded and extended her hand.

"My name is Sirah Snape. Pleased to meet you." He gave her a surprised look and hesitantly took her hand into his own.

"Oy! Harry," a boy with a red tee shirt and blue jeans waved over to them. With flaming red hair and freckles, he was easily noted as average-looking. Eying her cautiously, he flipped his hair and looked at Harry once again.

"Oh, Ron, this is the girl who Dumbledore wanted us to meet," he explained. The boy named Ron walked over slowly, accompanied by a girl about their age who had the same flaming red hair and freckles. She was quite pretty, and Sirah did not fail to notice Harry tense beside her when she approached.

"This is Ron and his sister Ginny," he introduced. Sirah received each of their hand.

"My name is Sirah," she smiled.

Sirah turned sharply as she heard a female yelp and a cart began to wheel uncontrollably towards them. Sirah gasped and then flicked her wrist, causing the cart veer off to the side before it could hit them. The three ran up to a girl with curly brown hair in disheveled robes.

"Are you all right, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm all right," she sighed. "That stupid git Humphrey thought that it would be funny to curse my cart." she said, glaring at a tall raven-topped boy who chuckled and walked through the barrier. Sirah gasped and then motioned meaningfully towards the barrier. Harry nodded.

"Hi!" the girl exclaimed as she finally noticed her.

"It's all right, Hermione, she's the one we were supposed to meet." Ron explained.

"Oh! I'm Hermione Granger-" the girl held out her hand.

"You aren't muggle? I haven't heard of the Grangers." Sirah said, taking her hand. Everyone eyed her suspiciously. Hermione slightly went pink.

"Oh, I'm muggle born." she said as quietly as possible with her able to hear.

"Oh! I grew up in muggle London and Washington, DC. I was home schooled there," Sirah said, sensing the girl's anxiety.

"Really?" the girl seemed relieved. "_Okay_… I suppose we should go through the barrier then," she suggested. Sirah nodded and smiled and then, without fear, she walked casually through the barrier and gasped at what materialized before her.

Continuing to push her cart inside, she smiled as the muggle setting with black and grey trains suddenly melted into a bustling platform full of wizards and witches. A scarlet steam engine whined in the background as it prepared for departure and a plaque with the words 'Platform 9 ¾' swung overhead. Soon, Hermione and Ginny came in together, and then Ron came through, followed by Harry.

"We can put our things in the cargo train." Ron said, pointing towards the back of the train. They wheeled their carts over to the end of the train and handed them to the men in uniform. Sirah smiled and thanked the one who took her luggage.

"Let's go find a compartment before they're all full," Harry suggested. They all murmured in agreement.

Once inside their own little compartment, they began to talk about what classes they were going to try and take and what classes they were going to try and get out of.

"Just as long as we don't have double potions with the Slytherins again," Hermione grumbled.

"Yeah, what with Snape taking points for absolutely no reason at all, the slimy git," Ron murmured.

"Don't you dare say that about him!" Sirah jumped up and shouted hotly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention- this is Snape's niece." Harry said with a little fear in his voice.

"She's Snape's niece? Why would Dumbledore set us up with a Slytherin?" Ron asked angrily.

"She isn't sorted yet." Hermione reminded him.

"Actually, Uncle Severus requested that I be put in Slytherin. I won't be sorted." she said, turning to Hermione.

"That's terrible! You'll be setting up with all of those evil Slytherins!" Ginny cried.

"What do you mean? She is one!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley- could you be any more of a jerk?" Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Ow…" he rubbed the offended appendage.

"So where are you from?" asked Hermione.

"I'm originally from here, in London, but I was raised in America." she replied.

"So, wait-" Ron started, "You're from Salem's Academy?" he asked.

"No, my parents didn't think it proper for a girl of my status to attend an Academy. I was home schooled." she replied.

"By 'status', you mean pureblood?" Hermione asked.

"Well…yes," Sirah nodded, "my parents were elitist. They didn't particularly have a soft spot for muggle-borns."

"And who should?" a familiar drawl averted everyone's attention from Sirah to their archenemy- Draco Malfoy- and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, what do you want, now, Malfoy?" Harry asked hotly.

"I've come to warn you, Potter-" he started, and then stopped as soon as he saw Sirah. He then looked back to them.

"Who is this, another little-" he started again.

"Don't you dare say that word," Ron stood in front of Hermione protectively.

"Oh, no, just another muggle lover, like you Weasleys." he snapped.

"I suggest you leave immediately." Sirah said darkly. She had no idea who this boy was, but she sure as hell didn't like the effect he had on her new found friends.

"Or you'll do what?" he spat. Sirah stood and fingered the wand in her pocket subconsciously. She stared into space and when she next spoke, her voice was soft.

"I just so happen to know a nifty little severing charm," she stood so close to him, she could feel his breath on her face. She drew herself up to her greatest height, but he was still a few inches taller than she.

"Call your muggle-lover off, Potter," he said. There was something faintly familiar about him. Sirah searched his eyes carefully, but was disappointed when he did not show any emotion, he seemed all but dead. She inwardly cursed herself- her father taught her the trick of seeing people's thoughts through their eyes and shielding her own. Perhaps he was taught a similar trick.

But Sirah did not budge. The two boys that were once behind now stood beside him with their arms crossed, waiting for him to give an order. Sirah looked behind her to see Hermione with a pleading look on her face and then she turned back to him.

"You don't want to mess with me, girl. I can be very scary when I'm angry," he warned.

"I suggest you stay clear of me as well… unlike you, I don't need bodyguards when a situation gets hairy," she looked pointedly between the two flanking his sides. Draco Malfoy stepped closer so that they were now lightly brushing against each other.

"Leave, Malfoy," Harry ordered.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that. You see, Potter, I am supposed to be meeting with Granger here," he said, pointing to the Head Boy's badge on his chest that no one noticed before.

"I have to change into my robes first, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"You don't actually want to be alone with him and his dogs do you?" Harry turned around suddenly.

"I have to- we are to ride in the compartment at the end of the train. It's Hogwarts tradition." she sighed.

"That's on the opposite end of the train! How will we know if you need our help?" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Weasley, Granger's a big girl now- she can take care of herself, too." Malfoy teased. He then turned to her, "Hurry Granger- we have to find Snape's niece. She's supposed to ride with us," he said.

"This _is_ Snape's niece…" Ginny, who was too afraid to speak before, piped up. He did a double take and then narrowed his eyes.

"Then I suggest she hurries, too. I don't have time to wait around all day," he folded his arms across his chest and then turned around to wait outside in the corridor.

"Boys have to leave, now!" Ginny said. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and then followed Malfoy out, closing the door behind them. The three girls immediately began to disrobe.

"Could you believe the nerve of some people?" Sirah began to rant.

"He's always been like that." Hermione said.

"Who _is_ he anyway?" Sirah asked.

"That was Draco Malfoy. His father is one of the governors of this school—well, _was._ He's Pureblood." Ginny replied.

"Oh, no wonder- my father was often like that. That sort of thing irritates me; people going around pretending like they're better than you because they're _Pureblooded_. The most ridiculous way of thinking if you ask me." Sirah sighed as she pulled on her socks.

"Well good luck- you're going to be stuck with hundreds of them- you're in Slytherin." said Hermione.

"I suppose I'll have to keep a plan of escape at handy at all times, then…bloody purebloods." Sirah sighed, buttoning her blouse.

"Um…excuse me, but aren't you one of them?" Ginny asked.

"Just because I have no muggle in my blood doesn't mean I'm quote unquote _pure_. I run into many problems like this amongst Ancients, besides the fact that my mother…" Sirah stopped herself, "Well, that's unimportant. Like I said, aristocrats are the most annoying people in the world."

"Most of them aren't... only a few of them are rich, like you." Ginny said as she looked at the expensive dress crumpled on the floor. Sirah slightly narrowed as she lightly took in the state of Ginny's clothing. They seemed to fit her pretty well, but by her manner and glances at her dress, it seemed that she had only just become of lower-middle class status.

"It's better to not be rich. Trust me- you never know who your real friends are." Sirah shrugged, trying to improve the girl's mood.

"Hey, Hermione, what is this for?" Sirah asked, pointing to a little badge on her breast.

"Oh! Dumbledore made you a prefect? You don't even know the school rules yet!" Hermione gasped.

"The Headmaster gave me a booklet to review. I learned the rules." Sirah shrugged. Hermione nodded and then looked to Ginny.

"I guess I'll see you later, then, Gin." Hermione winked and then left.

"It was nice meeting you, Ginny," Sirah waved and followed close behind Hermione. When they stepped outside, thy were greeted with the sight of the boys shootings daggers at each other, fists clenched and bodies poised in anticipation of a fight. Hermione crossed her arms and Sirah cleared her throat.

"We're finished; you guys can go back inside." Hermione said. With one nastier look to the other three boys, Ron and Harry went back into the compartment.

"They're not coming, are they?" Hermione asked, looking between the two boulders flanking Draco.

"What does it matter?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They aren't supposed to be there. It is only supposed to be the Head Boy and Girl. We are to accompany her for protection." Hermione said.

"Take a hike boys," Sirah folded her arms.

"Who in the bloody hell do you think you…" the platinum haired boy started raving until she cut him off.

"It seems to me that you people enjoy waiting outside in the corridor shooting daggers at each other. If you don't mind, my legs are cold and I want to rest. It's a long way from here to Hogwarts, as far as I remember, and I don't plan on spending the entire trip standing. Are you going to send them away or do I have to scream my complaints again in your ear?" Sirah crossed her arms.

Malfoy looked furious. In his eyes sparked a dangerous fire that Hermione had only lit once in her lifetime. She could hear Hermione giggle. She was certainly happy to see that he wasn't entirely made of stone and when he sucked in a deep breath through his nose, she felt a moment of triumph.

"We need to move- now," he grabbed her roughly by the arm and began to pull her down the corridor.

"Five points from Slytherin for the brute use of force, now let go of me." Sirah pulled herself away from him. She looked back to see Crabbe and Goyle blocking Hermione's path and view.

"You can't take points away from me, little girl, you're only a prefect. You should study the packet a little harder." he said.

"Five points from Slytherin for the use of brute force, Malfoy, now let go of me," Hermione smiled sweetly at the two lumpheads gripping her arms.

"Crabbe, Goyle, release her," he turned to the two towering objects. They moved side as Hermione tried her best to slide past them. She ran to them, panting.

"Are you all right, Sirah?" she asked, looking from her to Draco, and then back.

"I'm fine," Sirah said, giving him a dirty look for a second and then she turned down the corridor. He overtook her and then swiftly led her to the very last compartment. He opened the door and stood to the side. Sirah walked past him with her nose high in the air. Hermione cast him a dubious look and then stepped inside as well.

Sirah regally sat herself down on one of the benches, crossing her legs. As Hermione mimicked her movements beside her, Malfoy took a seat opposite them.

"Why am I here?"

"Professor Snape personally sent a letter to me, asking if I could accompany you on your ride to Hogwarts and escort you to the Great Hall where you are to sit with me at the Slytherin House Table." He replied icily.

"You're to _baby-sit_ me?" Sirah exclaimed, outraged. He examined his nails. She turned to Hermione, who shrugged. Sirah sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are we supposed to discuss anything in particular?" Hermione asked him.

"No," he simply replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and then turned back to Sirah.

"Tell me about muggle America," Hermione excitedly asked.

" I lived in old Georgetown area of DC. It was lovely there- there were shops everywhere you turned and the streets were cramped and small. Well- that was where I spent some of my time, I really lived outside of Washington. I was never allowed to wonder into the Wizarding parts of the district, but you could still find witches in a few places. The best place to go is San Francisco for that." Sirah started.

"Your family?" she asked. Sirah's face fell.

"My family, " she frowned, "I'll never see them again

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now," she tucked a straying strand of hair behind her ear and shifted uncomfortably.

"They were murdered, then." Malfoy interrupted. Sirah did not answer.

"Oh, Sirah- I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up..." Hermione lightly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut Granger. You don't have to know everything," Malfoy spat.

"Tell me about Gryffindor house." Sirah changed the subject.

"I-" Hermione started.

"Oh for Christ's sake- she can't get over the death of her family if you're pitying her like that," Malfoy folded his arms behind his head and reclined in his seat. Hermione sent him a death glare and then turned back to Sirah.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

After half an hour of talking, the girls were now discussing boys. Draco was half-surprised when Hermione didn't mention him, as he was the sexiest and most devilishly handsome young man in the school.

"You should have seen Neville when he first got here- now he's so handsome!" Draco didn' know that Granger even gave the other sex half a thought, then again. This was one of the most interesting positions he had ever been in- Granger discussing something other than schoolwork, and, what was more, she was discussing boys with a virtual stranger. The girls began to giggle a bit and then Sirah's eyes wandered to him. He knew that she couldn't resist his looks. He smirked to himself.

"There's more to people than just good looks, Mr. Malfoy," she giggled and then turned back to Granger. Was the girl reading his mind? He narrowed his eyes. After a few more minutes of babbling and giggling, Sirah stood and stretched.

"You should sit down- I thought your feet were tired," he stood.

"Surely a Malfoy knows when they're being told a little white lie," she shrugged. He raised an eyebrow at her gall- she knows who he is, but she still persists to test him.

Draco looked at the middle of her upper arms. The red marks he left were now turning a darker maroon color, marring her soft bronze skin. He winced at his own brutality. "Thank you for the concern." she sarcastically said as she stroked her bare arms with her hands.

"You shouldn't…" he started, but the train gave a giant lurch as it attempted to come to a screeching stop. Sirah fell into his arms. Shaking like mad, Sirah made Draco think twice about dropping her. Not only would Snape be displeased, but he had a feeling that both women would screech a round of obscenities in his ear for it.

Sirah finally lifted her head and looked into his eyes, her body still pressed close against his own. He could feel the erratic rise and fall of her chest and her warmth. It had not been long since he had held a woman like this, it was only that her scent clouded his senses, triggering a memory from the depths of his warped mind.

"Thank you," she softly whispered, letting go of him and drawing her arms around herself.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked, rising from the ground, rubbing her head.

"Obviously the train stopped," Draco said.

"Why?" she asked. He didn't answer, he only peeked a head outside while pushing Sirah back.

"Come on, Granger," he commanded. She ran over to him lightly and peeked over his shoulder.

"It's a woman- in a white robe. Her hood is covering her face." Hermione said.

"Hmm..." they stepped into the corridor and began walking to the mystery woman. Sirah could hear them telling everyone to remain in their compartments. She managed to sneak a peak outside herself.

The woman lowered her white hood. She was a lot darker than Sirah, but she had her long, wavy hair. She could not really tell where it ended, but it was in a ponytail high upon her head. She had almond shaped hazel eyes and her lips were painted a dark burgundy- Sirah's favourite lipstick colour. The woman looked up and past the two Head students and directly at her. She pushed past them as they asked her questions.

Sirah, without really knowing what she was doing, began to walk towards her. They met half way. The woman smiled and ran a finger along her cheek and down her neck, "Ehru-Sirah..." she said with an accent she had only heard long ago. _My Daughter, Sirah_.

"M-mother..." she whispered. Everything went black and then-

Sirah felt the light on her face. Daring to flutter her lashes, she slightly smiled when she felt someone holding her tightly. "Well isn't this just the most opportune time to have a..." she started, until she was lightly smacked. She immediately awoke. She jumped up and looked around her. The train certainly had stopped, but it was nighttime now.

"What happened to my mother?" she whipped around to Hermione, who was on the other side of her.

"Your mother?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. Malfoy sighed.

"There was a dead pony on the tracks earlier, you fell into Malfoy and then you fainted."

"Are you sure?" Sirah asked.

"Of course not," Draco let her fall onto the ground and stood, sarcasm evident in his usual drawl.

"Where are we?" Sirah asked.

"Hogsmeade, of course," After throwing Draco a dirty look, Hermione helped her onto her feet.

"Come on, let's go find the others." Hermione suggested, and with that, the two took off.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

After the scenic route to school, Sirah sat down next to Draco. To her dismay, a girl with bobbed blond hair and blue eyes rushed over and hugged him, knocking into her.

"I would watch where the bloody hell you're going if I were you! You were to think people would know basic manners once they've hit a certain age!" Sirah shouted at the girl. A few heads turned.

"Drakie... who _is_ this rude child?" the girl turned around and snapped.

"The same _child_ you just knocked into without saying 'pardon'." Sirah stood, towering over the pug-nosed, 5'5'' girl and stared down her nose at her.

"What did you say, you filthy little Mudblood?" The girl whipped out her wand. Sirah reached her hand way back and was about to strike her when a strong, smooth hand grabbed her wrist. Out of habit, she did not take her eyes off the girl until Draco took the wand from her.

"Starting a fight on your first night back, are we?" she heard a familiar bemused voice in her ear. She turned sharply.

"Uncle Severus!" she exclaimed. She immediately forgot her anger and hugged him. The man twitched as though he was about to return the hug, but thought better of it and remained firm. She pulled back and searched his impassive face.

"What is this fuss all about?" he asked in a tone very much like the one he used on her once when she had 'accidentally' blown up her mom's lamp.

"Professor, this girl…" the girl started.

"An unbiased account... Mr. Malfoy," he looked to Draco, who raised an eyebrow.

"Professor, Ms. Snape was sitting beside me when Ms. Parkinson knocked into her when she was trying to..." He turned to the girl with narrowed eyes, "hug me. Ms. Snape demanded that she excuse herself, but Ms. Parkinson here did not. She called her a rather nasty name for Muggle-borns and Ms. Snape raised her hand to strike her." he explained.

"So, Ms. Parkinson has such a small vocabulary that she deems it necessary to call someone a particularly foul name that is only fit for use in the gallows. What's worse- she seems to think that the Snapes, who trace their lineage well past the Notts, Lestranges, Parkinsons, and Blacks, are to be compared with Muggles…" He started, leering over her.

"No sir I," she started to defend herself.

"_You_ will receive three nights of detention for not only insulting Ms. Snape here with such a foul name, but insulting everyone else who shares her family n—" he started and then stopped once she heard a small chuckle escape Sirah's lips.

"Don't think you're to get off easily, Ms. Snape- _you_ will be serving a night's detention for attempting to strike a fellow student, and Mr. Malfoy will also receive a detention for not trying to break up the fight, as expected of the Head Boy," he said and then turned swiftly with his heavy robes swishing behind.

Sirah watched him as he walked all the way up to the Head table and then finally turned to face the pug nosed girl. "I would watch myself if I were you, Parkinson- if that's your name. My Uncle won't be around to save you every time," she said and then sat down. The girl huffed and sat on the opposite end of the table and began whispering to a cloud of girls.

Chuckling softly, Draco sat down next to her, Crabbe on one side and Goyle on Sirah's left. She turned an angry eye on him, "You think it's funny do you?"

"Oh, and don't think I did it because I wanted to help you. A chance to piss Pansy off is always taken." he said.

"Charming," she clucked her tongue.

After the remaining students settled down, a great wizard stood, obliterating the noise and bringing all eyes on him. The white-bearded man cheerily glanced about the room and toasted to the beginning of a new year. Sirah sighed and ignored him; she hated speeches. Thankfully it was kept short; soon he sat down and the sorting began.

Sirah leaned back in her seat and looked over towards the table where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat with people who all had patches of a lion on their robes. She locked eyes with Hermione and smiled. From the day's events she could gather one thing: public school was anything but boring.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Well, that was the first chapter. If anyone needs to be clarified about a couple of things, let me know. This was actually an old fanfic that I wrote, that hardly anyone read, and the one person who did kind of trashed it, so I revised it a bit to make it more believable and less long-winded. If any of you have any constructive criticism to write, you are certainly welcome to express your ideas. But most importantly, I need feedback from you guys to keep going. There is nothing worse than writing and having no one to tell you what is right or wrong about it. So, until then,

Ja ne!

Jaiasa


End file.
